


up on melancholy hill.

by honkinwat



Series: random dsmp drabbles :] [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Post-War, Sapnap Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), based on a gorillaz song, up on melancholy hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honkinwat/pseuds/honkinwat
Summary: well you can’t get what you want, but you can get me.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: random dsmp drabbles :] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190228
Kudos: 22





	up on melancholy hill.

it was an endless cycle, and on days he wished he could just turn and leave everything behind; leave everyone behind. he wanted the old days back, before the wars and before dream turned his back on them. 

nick sighed as he leaned against the tree behind him, arms crossed over his chest and eyes slipping closed. the memories came flooding back to him, and he jumped forward a bit when ghost hands threaded through his hair. tears formed in the corners of his eyes, and he shut them tightly and slammed his hands over his face to will them away. he couldn't do this, couldn't hurt anymore for someone who didn't care for him. he would get over it, eventually - he knew he would. but why did it hurt so much just to think about clay, to think about the times they had? he used to be able to look back on their days and smile; now all he could do was pick and prod at every memory until nothing but the wrong things were left. that day they took a boat out and rowed until they came across a small island, setting up a picnic and spending the hours of light together? it used to be a fond memory, one he looked upon with a small smile and giddy stomach. now he felt numb at the thought, nothing but the way clay continuously talked about george, or the way he would cut off nick when he was talking about something he liked, remaining. 

he came out here sometimes, to the top of this hill with its single tree, and wondered if any of it could have been prevented if he had just done something different. if he had told dream to shut up when he went on and on about george. if he had never chosen to accept the friend request when they were children running around the forest and playing tag. if he had chosen a different side; a better side. would it have changed anything? would it have been for better? for worse? would it have stopped the wars, stopped the drama, stopped whatever the fuck was happening that was tearing everyone apart? he didn't know, couldn't imagine a life where everything wasn't constantly crumbling around him. 

nick sighed, running a hand through his hair as he stood, knees numb from being bent so long in the position he was sitting in. he wished he still had dream on his side, wished he could still call the place he stood home. he stared out across the vast land that stretched out in front of him, easily able to see what was left of manburg from the hill he stood upon, the hill with a single tree. he could see the start of pogtopia, and if he squinted just right, the top of bad and skeppy’s mansion poked through the horizon. of course everything now was covered in those stupid blood vines, due to ruin everyone and end their happy little family. 

“hah, happy. i dont think thats how i would describe us.” 

he whispered to himself, starting to make his way down the hill and to his home. it was probably empty, like it has been recently. even with two fiances he felt more alone then ever. karl went missing days at a time, and refused to tell anyone where he was gone. alex was..well, alex was power hungry, and he much more cared about whatever he was planning than his lovers. 

nick stopped halfway down the hill, staring back up at the tree. he stood there for a few seconds before turning back around and returning to his trek. 

he’d be back tomorrow, no doubt about it. he sometimes wished that he wouldn't come back down.


End file.
